DESCRIPTION: This application proposes a parametric study of four different text presentation methods on computer displays for low vision readers: successive page presentations (PAGE); sequential presentation of single words (RSVP); words panned horizontally (HSCAN); and words scrolled vertically (VSCAN). This five year study will measure patient preferences, reading comprehension, maximum and "comfortable" reading rates, distributions of eye movement parameters, and monocular vs. binocular reading rates for the different text presentation methods. The PI also proposes to measure effects of blur and vertical and horizontal motion on letter and word recognition for normally sighted subjects. Finally, the PI proposes to evaluate the effects of window size and letter legibility on eye movement patterns with HSCAN and to revisit the Lawton study of the effects of pre-emphasis band-pass filtering on reading rate.